Sin
by lulu56
Summary: Edward s'est sacrifié pour rendre son corps à son petit frère Alphonse. Pourtant celuici a très mal vecu le déces de son ainé, et la transmuté sur un coup de tête. Oui mais, à présent Ed est devenu un homonculus, et doit se ranger aux côté de ses semblabl
1. Chapter 1

Les quatres créatures à l'aspect si humain, penetrèrent dans la vaste pièce dont les fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière vive, donnant un air presque acceuillant à l'endroit.  
Envy regardait avec un dedain evident les dentelles présentes sur l'ensemble des meubles disposés dans la piéce et dit:  
-J'espère que la vieille va pas tarder, on a pas que ça a faire d'aller voir son truc si génial.  
-Tais toi, le coupa Lust d'un voix tranchante. Si elle t'entendait parler d'elle ainsi, ça te couterait beaucoup plus cher qu'une simple privation de pierre rouges.  
L'homonculus semblait pret à lui lancer une replique cinglante, mais se tut en apercevant une jeune femme habillée d'un longue robe à franfreluches penetrer dans la salle.  
-Bonjour, mes enfants. Je suis heureuse sue vous soyez ici.  
Les quatres homonculus repondirent un "Bonjour Mère" discipliné et attendirent qu'elle reprenne la parole.  
-Comme vous le savez, j'ai quelque chose d'extraordinaire à vous montrer aujourd'hui.  
Elle laissa passer un silence, comme pour mettre de l'importance à l'instant.  
-Nous allons avoir un nouveau.  
Wrath ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'aggripa à Sloth -Ca veut dire que ça ne sera plus moi le nouveau? Meu c'est pas juste.  
Dante le regarda avec un regard de bienveillance, et Envy, qui commencait à s'impatienter fit:  
-Bon, et qu'est ce qu'il a de si magnifique ce nouveau, la viel... Mère.  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'avait faillit dire l'homonculus-palmier, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque tant elle semblait impatiente de leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
-Contrairement à Wrath qui ne peut utilser l'alchimie que partiellement, mon petit dernier peut l'utiliser autant qu'un humain et comme il le souhaite. A présent avoir la pierre philosophale ne sera plus qu'une question de temps !N'est ce pas fantastique?  
Les quatres homonculus l'a fixèrent un instant. Apparemment la nouvelle ne les enthousiasmait pas plus que ça, mais elle prit pour de la beatitude ce qui était de l'indiferrence. Sloth prit la parole:  
-Et pourrions-nous voir notre futur compagnon, mère?  
-Mais bien entendu mes chéris.  
Envy lui lança un regard enragé qui laissait entendre qu'il n'appreciait pas paticulierement qu'on l'appelle "chéri", cependant il n'en dit rien, car il se sentait tout de même curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le nouvel homonculus.  
-Et comment s'appelle t-il, demanda Envy.  
-Sin, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle les conduisait vers la petite pièce où reposait le nouveau.

Ils descendirent un escalier, et arriverent au sous sol où se laissait voir une simple porte. Dante ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait vaguement éclairé par quelques bougies. Le lit se dressait au centre de la pièce, au milieu d'un immense cercle alchimique, et l'absence de réactions de la part de la forme humaine allongée sur les draps blancs laissée supposer que le nouvel homonculus ne devait pas avoir encore reprit conscience.  
-Il ne tarderas plus à se reveiller à présent, précisa Dante. Dans quelques jours tout au plus.

Curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait, les quatre créatures s'avancerent pour découvrir le visage du jeune homme. Et là.  
Envy se plaqua une main sur le visage.  
-C'est pas vrai, murmura t-il.  
Le sourir de Dante s'élargit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
-Oui moi aussi j'étais étonnée lorsque j'ai vu son âme transmutée, je me demande comment il est mort... Enfin, pour ma nouvelle experience, c'était bien ce qu'il me fallait: si de son vivant il était bon alchimiste, il n'en sera que meilleur à présent.  
Envy partit brusquemment dans un fou rire.  
-Lui qui haissait tant les homonculus, le voilà devenu un des notre, parvint-il à articuler à grand peine tandis qu'il était plié en deux et secoué de rires.  
-De toute façon, murmura Lust comme pour elle-même. Edward n'aura que trés peu de souvenirs sur sa vie passée.  
-En effet, fit Dante qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit blond allongé. Et c'est pour cela que je souhaite que vous ne lui parliez pas de son vécu de vivant. Appellez-le Sin c'est tout.  
-Hum, et on va devoir se le taper tout le temps maintenant, bougonna Envy.  
Dante se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans un regard sévère.  
-En effet. Je compte sur toi pour oublier votre aversions passée et les querelles que vous auriez pu avoir. N'oublie pas qu'il est ton frère maintenant.  
-D'facon il l'était d'jà avant, siffla l'homonculus de l'envie entre ses dents.  
Dante l'ignora superbemment et dit:  
-J'aimerais que vous reveniez dans deux jours. D'ici là il sera réveillé et il faudra que vous lui appreniez tout ce dont il aura besoin.  
Les quatres homonculus comprirent que la discussion était close, et ils sortirent en silence de la pièce sombre, laissant derrière eux, l'ex Fullmetal ainsi que leur "mère", desormais commune.

-Tu viens, Ed, demandait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus azurs.  
Trois enfants riaient. Ils se trouvaient dans les champs et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. L'air était pur, et le vent frais. Bien qu'elle semblait familière, il ignorait totalement où il avait déjà vu une telle scène, pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était réelle. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver ses souvenirs. Comment s'appellaient ces enfants? Il le savait, et pourtant il lui était si difficile de s'en souvenir? Et puis, qui étaient-ils? Ca non plus, il aurait été incapable de le dire. En fait il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait ni même qui il était. Cette sensation était des plus désagréables. Il voulait des réponses. Des réponses à toute ces questions.  
Il sentit ses paupières s'ouvir. Cela lui arrivait plus souvent en ce moment. Il aimait quand cela se prosuisait, car là il entendait une voix le reconforter.  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et le visage était là, penché sur lui, souriant.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était, demanda le blondinet. J'ai vu des enfant qui jouaient. Il y avait un chiot aussi je crois. Ils avaient l'air heureux.  
-Chut, fit une voix de femme tout doucement. N'aie crainte. C'est normal. Tâche d'oublier tout cela.  
-Dites moi, quel est mon nom?  
-Tu t'appelles Sin. Dors à présent.  
L'adolescent referma les yeux et vit d'autres choses. Des choses qui venaient, passaient, s'oubliaient, des images, des sons, des voix, des senteurs, des goût, mais il ne pouvaitl'associer à quoi que ce soit. S'en était rageant, c'était comme si il explorait le cerveau d'une personne totalement inconnue et qui ne cessait de le harceler avec ses souvenirs.  
Soudain, un rêve fut plus violent que les autres. Un cercle tracé à la craie au sol.  
Des cris, des pleurs. Une odeur de souffre piquant les yeux.  
-MAMAN, s'écria t-il en se reveillant brusquement.  
Il haletait et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, profondemment choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, bien qu'il ignorat la nature exacte de ce qui lui faisait si peur.  
Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'observait sielncieusement, et put distinguer nettement son visage à présent.  
-Je... j'ai vu... ma...ma mère je crois.  
-Non, l'interrompit nettement la femme d'un voix ferme qui semblait presque en colère. Ce n'était pas ta mère. La seule que tu puisse appeller ainsi, c'est moi.  
Une fois de plus, se contentant de cette réponse, le blond ne posa pas outre questions et se rallongea sur le dos pour refermer aussitot ses paupières sur ses yeux d'or.

Alphonse se tenait la tête entre les mains qu'avait-il fait? Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et regarda la réalité en face. Il avait transmuter son frère ainé. Il sentit les larmes redoubler de force dans ses yeux. Pourquoi? POURQUOI? En fait il ne le savait même pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son frère avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. Il ne fallait pas, c'était demesuré. Tout ça pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter cette armure. Non... Non, ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ca ! Ca aurait dû se terminer autrement... ca aurait dû.  
Pourtant Alphonse en était bien arrivé là. A croire que la transmutation de leur mère ne lui avait pas suffit pour comprendre la leçon, il avait recomencé avec Edward. C'était absolumment stupide quand il y repensait,et il y repensait tout le temps. Qu'avait-il crut? Que ça marcherait? Qu'il pourrait y arriver cette fois-ci? Qu'il pourrait revoir son ainé? Si c'était ce qu'il avait crut, eh bien il s'était trompé. Et lourdemment. Tout comme il y quelques années, il s'est retrouvé devant une chose n'yant rien d'humain, quelque chose d'horrible, et tout comme son frère, il avait payé le prix d'un bras et d'un jambe. Les rôles s'étaient inversé, enfin, sauf que lui n'avait même pas pu recuperer l'âme de son frère au dernier moment. Il s'était apercu de son une erreur un peu trop tard. Trop tard, oui.

Et a présent il se trouvait dans un lit chez les Rockbells, pour se faire poser une jambe gauche et un bras gauche automails. La fièvre était pesante et incessante. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, c'était sa punition pour avoir donné une partie du corps que le avait offet Ed, à la porte en vain.

C'était stupide, si stupide. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans son frère à présent?

Bon bah vous n'avez plus qu'à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre (et plus vite que ça non mais oh, vous avez crus que vous pourriez vous en tirez en cliquant sur la petite croix en haute à droite de la fenêtre è.é )

+ 


	2. Chapter 2

La blondinet sentit son esprit emmerger en douceur pour revenir à la réalité. Il entendait une voix. Enfin, LA voix, celle qui avait été là durant tout le temps qu'il avait révé, à présent elle lui ordonnait de se réveiller. Il sortit de sa rêverie et sa vision cessa d'être embrumée pour devenir parfaitemment nette.  
-Bonjour Sin, lui dit la voix de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côté.  
L'adolescent se mit sur son séant et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quatres autres personnes se trouvaient là également. Voyant son regard troublé, le femme fit les présentations.  
-Je m'appelle Dante, commenca t-elle. Tu m'appellera "Mère.  
Puis elle lui designa une jeune femme d'une beauté epoustouflante dont la cascade de cheveux noirs descendait jusque dans son dos en lui masquant un oeil.  
-Voici Lust.  
Elle poursuivit par un enfant à l'allure sauvage qui s'accrochait à une belle jeune femme qui lui rappellait etrangement quelqu'un.  
-Voici Sloth, et le petit c'est Wrath.  
Elle parut hésiter un instant, puis nomma la dernière personne, un jeune garcon aux cheveux longs et à la tenue vestimentaire de plus etranges.  
-Et voici Envy.  
Bruquemment, une personne trés petite et grassouillette fit son entrée en franchissant la porte.  
-Glutonny, où étais-tu passé demanda Dante.  
-Manger, s'exclama ce dernier.  
Elle poussa un soupir et dit:  
-Voici Glutonny.  
Le blond aqciesca et se leva en sautant souplement du lit. Il s'apercut qu'il était simplement vétu d'un short, et Dante lui donna des vetement, c'est à dire un jean et un débardeur de couleur noirs qu'il se pressa d'enfiler. Une fois habillé, il détailla un moment encore les cinq personnages afin de bien se memoriser leurs noms puis, celle qui se nommait Lust lui dit:  
-Bon, viens suis nous maintenant.  
Elle lui avait adressé un leger sourire, mais ses yeux demeuraient froids comme de la glace, etls deux glaçons. L'ex-Fullmetal se dit que cela devait être son humeur habituelle, et suivit les cinq personnes qui sortirent de la pièce.

Le blond semblait curieux de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Aprés tout il ignorait totalement le temps qu'il était resté dans le noir à dormir, en tout cas pas seulment deux heures, ca c'était sûr. Il se decida à poser la question tandis qu'ils remontaient un escalier et traversaient une grande salle éclairée, ce qui fit mal à ses yeux habitués à ne voir que l'obscurité.  
-Combien de temps suis-je resté endormit?  
Ce fut la denommé Sloth qui lui répondit:  
- envion 2 mois.  
Deux mois ! L'adolescent fut epoustouflé. Il ne pensait pas etre resté inconscient si longtemps. Il se sentait très etrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête completement vide hormis de nombreux preceptes d'alchimie. Oui, il savait enormement des choses sur cette science, en fait il ne savait rien d'autre que des choses sur celà, et les quelques informations que lui avait dit cette Dante.  
Ils marchèrent durant un bonne demie heure qui se passa en silence, puis ils s'arreterent devant une sorte de cabane. Celui qui s'appellait Envy y entra.  
-Allez suis moi la crevette, dit-il avec un sourire legerement moqueur sur les lèvres.  
Ignorant pourquoi, le blond sentit une brusque colère l'envahir.  
-M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!  
Envy se mit à rire franchement.  
-Bah t'as pas changé!  
T'as pas changé? Que voulait-il dire pas là? Il s'apprettait à le lui demander, quand le garçon à l'allure de palmier entra dans la cabane en faisant signe de le suivre. L'adolescent penetra dans la dite cabane qui se revela être totalement vide, exepté d'un petit sac de toile que saisit Envy.  
L'homonculus laissa couler quelques pierres d'un rouge flamboyant sur le sol à même la terre du cabanon, et en saisit une entre deux doigts puis la porta à sa bouche.  
-Vas-y a toi, lui dit Envy en lui montrant les pierres de vie. Manges. Manges tout ce que tu veux.  
D'aprés les connaissances d'alchimie que possedait le blond, il identifia les pierres rouges comme étant des pierres de vie. Il savait également qu'elles étaient constitué de plusieurs milier d'hommes chacune, mais à présent devenu un être denué de sentiment, cette nouvelle le laissait indiferrent, et il saisit une première pierre qui porta à sa bouche. Il l'avala tandis qu'Envy le regardait avec une expression indechiffrable dans les yeux, et un sourir des plus étranges sur les lèvres.  
La pierre descendit lentement dans sa gorge. S'il pouvait l'avaler ainsi, alors il savait ce que cela signifiait.  
-Je suis un homonculus?  
-Tu viens de le réaliser que maintenant? Oui... oui tu es un homonculus, tout comme nous, Sin.  
L'adolescent aux yeux d'or le fixa un instant.Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle devait lui faire peur ou plaisir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir: il n'avait plus de souvenir, et donc plus de caractère propre à lui même. Il destestait cette sensation Son regard glissa sur le sac de toile, et il saisit par poignée les pierre de vie qu'il avala en hâte. Il aimait en prendre. Ce n'était pas le goût qui lui plaisait, non, c'était plutôt le sentiment qu'elles lui procurait, il avait l'impression de sentir sa force augmenter en même temps que le nombre de pierres avalée.  
Envy obsrevait le spectacle d'un air goguenard et satisfait. Qui l'aurait crut ? Edward Elric, son chère demi-frère devenu un des siens? Pourtant c'était bien la verité, il était bien entrain d'avaler précipitemment les pierres rouges. Un eclair de triomphe illumina le visage d'Envy.

La fièvre baissait chaque jour. Cela faisait environ 1 mois et demi qu'Alphonse Elric avait tenté de transmuter son frère. Un mois et demi que le cauchemard qu'il vivait depuis la transmutation de sa mère s'était transformé dans une situation pire pour devenir un véritable enfer.  
Certes, à présent il pouvait enfin toucher, sentir, gouter, mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que lorsqu'il aurait enfin retrouver ce corps si cherché, ce serait lorsque son frère ne serait plus de ce monde.

Ses automails lui causaient de moins en moins de soouffrance, oui, il sentait que la douleur baissait de jour en jour. Bientôt, il serait libre de mouvements Il attendait et craignait en même temps le moment ou tout serait terminé. En effet, là il faisait quelques chose: il attendait que la pose de ses automails soient finie, mais lorsque celà serait terminé? Alors que ferait-il? Il se retrouverait seul. Seul sans son frère, entouré de personnes qui tenteraient de le reconforter. Dejà, aprés qu'il eut commis cette erreur magistrale, les gens qu'il connaissait, ses proches, lui avaient dit qu'ils le comprenaient, mais non. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ils croyaient simplement comprendre. Car comment auraient-ils pu se douter un instant ce que ça peut bien vous faire lorsque vous perdez l'être le plus cher dans votre coeur? Le dernier de votre famille? Mort qui plus est pour vous! Pour vous rendre un corps! Alors, quand ces personnes lui disaient qu'elles comprenaient, il aqsciesait en silence sans rien dire, le silence blessant son âme.

Lorsque l'adolescent en eut assez d'avaler des pierres rouges, Envy, qui s'était accroupis au niveau du blondinet, se leva, précédé du nouvel homonculus, et ils sortirent ensemble de la cabane en bois.  
-Bon, fit l'homonculus-palmier. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, où est ce qu'on va?  
-A central. C'est ce que Dante a dit, répondit Lust au jeune homme.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Il faut que je reprenne mon poste au sein de l'armée, fit Sloth.  
-Ouais... D'un accord commun, ils déciderent qu'ils prendraient le train pour s'y rendre, la gare se trouvait à peine à un quart d'heure de la cabane.  
Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Envy ralentit sensiblement sa marche pour se mettre à côté du blond qui marchait pensivemment.  
-Dis moi, lui murmura t-il. Est ce que tu te souviens?  
Bien que la question ne soit pas des plus précises, l'adolescent savait ce qu'il entendait par là.  
-Non, pas beaucoup.  
Un fin sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homonculus aux cheveux noir de jai lorsqu'ils arriverent sur le quai de la gare. Il n'eurent pas trés lontemps à attendre, car à peine 5 minutes plus tard, un train en direction Central entrait en gare. Les six homonculus penetrerent à l'interieur du train et allerent s'assoir sur les banquettes moelleuse du compartiment. Envy s'était confortablement assis sur un des siege en posant ses pieds sur l'un deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit homme chauve portant une casquette et un poinconneur, probablement le controleur du train, entra dans le wagon et dit à Envy d'une voix peu agréable:

-Désolé jeune homme, mais il est interdit de mettre ses pieds sur la banquette.  
-Tais toi ou je te bute, repondit l'homonculus d'une voix trainante et insolente qui suffit à mettre hors de lui le controleur.  
-Billet s'il vous plait, poursuivit le petit homme d'un air hargneux en agitant son poinconneur sous le nez de l'homonculus de l'envie.  
Lust etendit ses doigts filiformes et planta son index dans la tempe du controleur dont la dernière vision fut le sourire arogant d'Envy.  
-Un peu trop bruyant à mon goût, s'expliqua Lust.  
-Dis, Lust, je peux le manger, demanda Glutonny de sa voix bête à la belle jeune femme.  
Elle lui donna son accord, et pendant 5 secondes on entendit des bruits de baffrements, puis plus rien. Il ne restait plus aucune traces du contrôleur.  
Envy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ex Fullmetal. Celui-ci paraissait ecoeuré de la facon de manger de Glutonny, et egalement surpris des manières des autres homonculus.

Il n'a pas encore entierement la haine des humain, songea Envy. Il faudra remedier à cela.  
Allez, mettez moi vos reviews ( reviews je vous naime tout plein)  
( Faut respecter l'échange équivalent niark niark -autrement dit mon chantage-)

+ 


	3. Chapter 3

-18:30, Entrée en gare du train à destination Central, hurla l'homme aux commandes du train.  
Quelques passagers des wagons descendirent, les plus etranges étant sans nuls doute les six personnes toutes vetues de noirs sortant du dernier wagon.  
-Bon, Sloth faut qu'on t'accompagne à la caserne où tu trouveras toute seule, demanda Envy toujours de mauvaise humeur car n'ayant pas digiré l'insolence du contrôleur du train à son égard.  
Sloth jeta un regard exaspéré au jeune homme et répondit:  
-Non, j'y vais seule. De toute facon ça ne serais pas très prudent. Je crois que Mustang et toujours à la recherche de toi Lust et Glutonny, depuis que tu as liquidé le Fullmetal.  
Tout les regards convergèrent vers le blondinet -Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, demanda celui-ci dans une totale incomprehension.  
-Hmm rien, fit Lust d'un ton peu convainquant. Bon, je propose que l'on reste un moment à Central.  
-Ouais hsitoire d'eliminer quelques-uns de ces $ù# d'humain, s'exclama Envy.  
-Envy, ne dis pas des grossieretés devant le petit, fit Sloth en rapprochant d'elle Wrath.  
-Où tu vas aller maman, demanda Wrath de sa voix enfantine.  
-Je vais aller travailler mon chéri.  
-Je pourrais torturer des humains m'man?  
-Mais bien sûr mon amour.  
-Bon, coupa Lust tandis que Wrath executait à présent une petite danse de victoire. De toute facon je préfére qu'on se limite à quelques jours, pas question de se faire reperer.  
-Et moi je fais quoi, demanda l'ex Fullmetal qui écoutait les projets de vacance - autrement dit de tortures- des homonculus.  
Lust l'examina un instant, puis son regard glissa sur l'homonculus palmier.  
-Tu iras avec Envy, décreta-elle.  
Celui-ci parut sur le point d'y faire une objection, mais fut coupé par le regard tranchant de Lust, et poussa un soupir résigné.  
-Bon, ok, soupira Envy. Bah moi j'y vais. Allez a plus la compagnie, suis moi Ed.  
-Quoi, demanda le blond qui se demandait s'il voulait parler de lui.  
Lust jeta un regard colerique vers Envy qui comprit son erreur que trop tard.  
-Nan rien, c'est pas grave, allez amène toi.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la gare de Central. Envy se sentait presque dépassé par les evenements. L'aurait-il cru si on lui avait dit qu'un jour lui et Edward Elric sortiraient ensemble quasi main dans la main ? Il avait bien du mal à faire accepter à son cerveau l'idée que le blondinet marchant à ses côtés n'était plus Edward Elric, mais bien un homonculus appellé désormais Sin.  
Il tourna la tête en direction de son frère qui observait d'un air interessé la ville autour de lui, vraiment déconcertant...

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un square à peu près désert, et Envy ne savait pas trop où aller, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé à Central.  
Brusquement, un groupe de jeunes hommes d'environ 25 ans passerent à leur niveau, et l'un d'eux donna un violent coup de coude au blond qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.  
-Pousse toi minus, ordonna l'homme d'une voix dedaigneuse.  
-C'EST QUI QUE TU VIENS DE TRAITER DE MINUS LA ?  
Envy se demanda s'il devait intervenir dans la bagarre qui se deroulait à présent à un contre cinq, mais vu la manière dont Ed se battait, il jugea que celà serait inutile.  
3 minutes plus tard, quelques pointes transmutée ca et là jaillissait du sol, et les cinq hommes s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste.  
-Bravo, fit Envy en claquant dans ses mains. Mais bon t'aurais pu les zigouiller.  
Ed haussa les épaules. Apparemment il ne voyait pas l'interet evident de tuer des humains.  
Envy s'approcha lentement du blondinet avec une demarche féline et se colla près de son oreille.  
-Tu sais qui t'as fait ça, lui sursurra t-il. Qui t'a imposé cette vie? Cette vie où tu n'a aucun souvenir si ce n'est ceux d'un autre, cette vie ou tu es condamné à n'eprouver acucun sentiment? Tu sais qui te l'a obligé? Le jeune blond restait immobile tandis qu'Envy lui parlait lentemment à l'oreille.  
-Tu veux que je te le dise?  
Il resta immobile comme hypnotisé par la voix de son semblable.  
-Ce sont eux, poursuivit-il de sa voix toujours si mielleuse. Eux, qui nous condamné à cette existence infâme. Les humains.  
-Les humains?  
Envy avanca pour se positionner face au blond qui l'observait sans comprendre.  
-Venges toi à présent. Tu comprends?  
Le blond le regarda d'une manière etrange, si bien qu'Envy fut incapable de dechiffer ce regard.  
-Bon, si ca te derange pas, je préfére être seul, fit Envy.  
-Oui, moi aussi, répondit le blondinet à présent pensif.  
-Parfait, enfin, si tu pouvais eviter d'en parler à Lust.  
Le blond aquiesca et Envy partit dans une ruelle adjacente, laissant seul l'ex Fullmetal qui s'assit sur un banc.  
Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et remplit ses poumons à fond. La nuit était presque tombée à présent, et déjà la pénombre tombait sur le parc. Le silence était total, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre exepté l'aboiement lointain d'un chien.  
Que faire? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs, et donc pas d'ami ou une quelquonque connaisance géographique de cette ville. Il se leva du banc et fit quelque pas. Il sortit du square. Dans la rue quelques personnes marchaient, sûrement préssée de renter chez elles pour retrouver leur famille... Il se demandait s'il avait eut une famille, avant. Oui, surement, d'aprés les quelques souvenir... Peut-être les enfants dans son rêves étaient-ils ses frères et soeurs?  
Il haït brusquement la personne qui lui avait infligé une telle existance. Qui aurait voulu d'une paeille vie? Une vie sans souvenirs ni saveur! Sa tête était vide vide vide! Si vide.  
Il poussa un profond soupir et comprit pafaitemment ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Envy tout à l'heure. "Venge toi". D'un autre côté il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer des gens par simple désir de vengeance, qui sait, peut-être qu'un de leur proche était alchimiste, et qu'il commettrait la même erreur que celui qui avait fait de lui un homonculus?..

Il marchait tout absorbé par ses songes, et ses pas le portèrent devant un grand bâtiment portant un drapage décoré d'un blason. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la paque de cuivre tronant sur la grille d'entrée. "QG militaire de Central" annoncait celle-ci fierement. Hm. N'était-ce pas là que devait aller travailler Sloth?  
Il traversa la rue quand soudain un homme d'une trentaine d'année le heurta.  
-Déso.  
Le blond leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait interrompu l'homme dans ses excuses, et vit que celui-ci le regardait d'un air fixe et béat. L'homme avait des cheeux aussi noirs que ceux d'Envy et possedaient de très beaux yeux en amande. L'homme le saisit par les épaules en scrutant son visage comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
L'homonculus tenta de se dégager de la poigne de la personne, mais visiblement, l'homme ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser filer.  
-Ed... souffla t-il.  
Le blond cessa brusquemment de se débattre. N'était-ce pas ainsi que l'avait appellé Envy il y a environ une heure?  
-Qui êtes vous, demanda le blondinet d'un air méfiant.  
-Tu... tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi, Roy. Roy Mustang. Je.. Tu.  
-Désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien du tout, fit l'adolescent en parevenant finalement à se dégager.  
Pourtant il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foie, ce... Roy Mustang, l'avait appellé Ed... Ed, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être? Un diminutif? Peut-être que de son existence humaine il s'appelait... Edmond? Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie.  
-Mais, reprit Mustang d'un air incertain. C'est impossible, tu es mort... Tu.  
-Dites moi ce que vous savez, je vous en prie, implora subitemment le jeune blond.  
L'homme aux cheveux noir le regarda puis lui dit:  
-Viens dans ma voiture, je t'ammenne chez moi.  
L'homonculus hésita un instant. Pouvait-il faire confiance à un parfait inconnu? Finalement, il décida de s'engouffer dans la voiture, même s'il allait se faire remontrancer par les autres homonculus, il était trop désireux de savoir...

Mustang tourna la clef et le moteur se mit à ronronner. Tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans les rues, Roy était tout à ses pensées. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant il venait de comprendre. Lorsqu'Alphonse avait tenté de ramener son frère à la vie, ils n'avaient pas imaginé cette conséquence.  
Il tourna son visage vers le petit blond assis à côté de lui. Mon Dieu. Le malheureux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy coupa le moteur et s'arreta devant une bâtisse blanche aux proportions modestes.  
Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture noire, et l'homnculus suivit Roy qui venait de tourner une clef argentée dans la serrure et d'entrer dans la demeure.  
-Installe-toi, fit-il au blond en lui désignant un fauteuil en cuir dans le salon. J'ai besoin d'un café.

L'homonculus prit place dans le fauteuil et observa la pièce qui semblait être le salon tandis que Roy partait se chercher un café. C'était assez bien décoré, mais l'ensemble était tout de même en désordre. Il n'avait probablement pas de femme, songea le blondinet alors que Mustang revenait, une tasse blache à la main.

Allez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ( je sais je suis chiante a la longue ) Que voux aviez aimé ou pas d'ailleur...

En plus vous savez quoi? La suite et déjà toute prete sur mon PC alors ca depend de vous niark niark - se baisse pour eviter un coup de clavier dans la tronche-

+ 


	4. Chapter 4

Roy prit place dans le fauteuil juste devant son ancien alchimiste d'état et poussa un profond soupir.  
-Bon, Ed, commenca celui-ci.  
L'homonculus le coupa brusquement -Pourquoi m'appellez vous ainsi ?  
Le militaire le regarda avec un etonnement evident puis fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te rappelles même plus de ton prénom?  
-Je, commenca le blond en hésitant. Je m'appelle Sin.  
-Sin, répeta Roy. Hm autrement dit "péché.  
Il observa le blondinet qui le regardait fixement à présent, tout à son écoute.  
-Edward. C'est comme ça que tu t'appelle.  
-Hm. Que je m'appellais, corrigea le blond.  
-Tu en veux à ton frère, demanda Roy, surprit par la remarque du blondinet à l'air mélancolique.  
-Est ce que c'est lui qui m'a transmuté, s'informa t-il.  
Mustang hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Il se sentait désolé pour Edward. Ou Sin, enfin il ne savait plus comment le défenir dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais comprit ce que pouvait ressentir un homonculus, mais là, en voyant son ami -car oui, il le considerait comme un ami en vérité, même si entre lui et Ed s'était toujours déroulé une sorte de "code" qui se resumait à rester distant l'un de l'autre- il commencait à toucher du doigt ce que pouvait bien signifier "être un homonculus.  
-Oui, je crois que je lui en veux. Il leva ses yeux dorés vers le militaire.  
-Beaucoup même. Pour tout dire je ne sais pas du tout qui est mon frère, comment il s'appelle, les relation qui nous avions, enfin... Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre en tant qu'humain... Personellement, j'aurais préféré mourrir plutôt que devenir une pâle copie de mon prédeceseur vivant.  
L'adolescent ne savait plus bien comment réagir. Pleurer ou s'enerver? Partir ou rester? En fait il ne savait même pas s'il avait encore envie d'écouter. Il pouvait toujours partir... Brusquement son cerveau eut un Tilt. Roy Mustang... C'était bien le nom que Sloth avait prononcé tout à l'heure... Et qu'avait-elle dit? Ah oui, que cet homme était à leur recherche... Et certainement pas pour leur faire un petit bisous.  
L'homonculus se leva brusquement.  
-Vous êtes militaire? Vous nous rechercher moi et les autres?  
Mustang fut subitement bouche bée. Oui, il cherchait sans relache ces derniers jours les homonculus qui avaient tués Ed. Mais à présent... Maintenant qu'il voyait la copie conforme du Fullmetal devant lui? Comment réagir? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le mettre en prison? Lui et les autres? Mince, c'était vraiment une bien étrange situation. L'homonculus d'Edward Elric, l'achimiste d'état ayant tellement d'aversion pour ces créatures, à présent devenu leur semblable ?  
-Ecoute, je pense que tu dervrais revoir Alphonse, Winry et tes proches... je pense que.  
Sin lui lança un regard malheureux. Cet humain était incapable de le comprendre. Mais surement l'avait-il bien connu durant son vivant, car son visage lui revenait en mémoire... trés legerement, par fragment, comme une vielle photo déchirée dont il n'aurait eut que quelques morceaux... Une partie de son être se sentait desireuse de reprendre contact avec sa vie passée tandis qu'une autre lui demandais à quoi bon courir àprès des choses mortes et enterrées à tout jamais -Parlez moi de ma famille, ma mère mon père, mes frère et soeur.  
-Hm.. Tu avais un frère qui était tout pour toi ce que tu avais de plus cher au monde... Lorsque vous aviez environ une dizaine d'années, vous aviez tenté de transmuter votre mère morte d'une maladie... personne n'etait là pour vous en empecher vu que votre père était partit.  
La nouvelle atterit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homonculus. Alors lui aussi avait transmuté un mort durant son vivant? Lui aussi avait imposé cette vie sans goût à quelqu'un?  
-Ta vie est assez compliquée et je ne connais pas tout, reprit le militaire. Mais ton frère a finit en âme prisonnière d'une armure, et toi avec un bras et une jambe automail.  
Maintenant qu'il lui parlait de ça.  
-Oui, souffla t-il. Je me souviens, une armure... Nous marchions ensemble... je peux m'en rappeller.  
Sa voix se brisa dans un souffle, et Mustang lui jeta un regard navré. C'était peut-être une sorte d'amnésie, mais en pire sans aucun doute. La vie d'Eward Elric était un véritable fiasco, songea t-il. De son vivant, mais également de son existance d'homonculus... Il fut soudain pris d'un sentiment de malheur envers le petit blond qui avait posé son regard 'or sur le sol.  
L'homonculus alchimiste se leva et dit:  
-Désolé, mais je dois partir... De plus je ne penses pas être autorisé à être ici.  
Roy hocha la tête. Il en avait suffisemment appris pour passer quelques nuits blanches, cependant il demanda:  
-J'aimerais que tu passes à la caserne quand tu peux. Les hommes te laisseront entrer.  
-Je verrais, repondit le blond en baissant la tête. Oh est ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose?  
Roy haussa un sourcil.  
-Pouvez vous me donner un elastique j'en ai assez d'avoir ces cheveux dans les yeux.  
Mustang eut un leger sourir et partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un petit elastique qu'il tendit à l'ex Fullmetal. Il regarda en silence Sin natter rapidemment ses cheveux d'une main experte, et se demanda s'il se mettrait à crier s'il lui disait qu'il le trouvait petit.  
-Merci et aurevoir, fit l'homonculus en ouvrant la porte.  
Roy lui rendit son salut et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin d'un autre café. Bien fort.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20h30. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone des Rockbells, numéro qu'il connaisait bien à présent... -Allo Automail Rockbell à l'appareil, j'écoute, fit une voix de jeune fille dans le combiné.  
-Allo Winry, désolé de téléphoner à une heure pareille, mais est ce qu'Alphonse est en état de parler à présent?  
-Oui, oui, il va assez bien maintenant, je vais vous le passer.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, et la voix du plus jeune de Elric retentit dans le téléphone.  
-Allo, colonel?  
-Oui, Alphonse, est ce que tu pourrais venir à Central dès demain, j'ai quelque chose d'extremment important à te faire parvenir.Et je préfére te le dire de vive voix.  
Al resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis dit:  
-C'est entendu, j'arriverais demain.  
Ils se souhaiterent une bonne nuit respectivement et raccrochèrent le téléphone.

Que pouvait bien avoir le colonel à lui dire de si important? De toute facon plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance pour lui ces dernier temps... Il tenta de penser à autre chose que de ressacer ces souvenirs qui hantaient dejà son sommeil. La nuit lui suffisait amplement, inutile d'y penser également lorsqu'il était éveillé.  
Il s'amusa un instant à faire remuer ses doigts et ses orteils automails. A présent il n'avait plus mal du tout. La connection nerveuse était aussi duloureuse que l'avait décrite Ed, mais maintenant cela terminé, il était fin prêt à partir. Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit en devoir de préparer ses bagages.

Sin marchait tranquillement dans la nuit. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit ce Mustang. Allait-il retourner à la caserne ? Ce militaire le lui avait demandé, mais il pouvait toujours s'agir d'un piège, aprés tout il ne le connaissait pas, et cet homme était un militaire, et lui un homonculus.  
D'ailleur à ce propos, quand il y repensait, il n'avait toujours pas vu le tatouage à l'encre rouge qui faisait de lui un homonculus. Il souleva son debardeur et parcut le signe d'Ourobouros sur sa poitrine. Pile à l'endroit du coeur. Il passa un doigt sur le contour rouge du symbole puis laissa retomber son debardeur. En attendant, il allait devoir trouver un endroit où dormir. Les rues étaient à présent toute vide d'agitation et les seuls présences vivantes se trouvaient être quelques chats l'observant de leur yeux percant comme pour lui dire à quel point sa présence dérangeait ici.  
Il se retrouva au squar: sans s'en rendre compte il avait retrouvé ses pas pour retomber dans le petit parc. Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs devant les jeux pour enfants. Il pourrait peut-être faire une sieste ici... De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil.

Lorsque les première lueurs du jour firent leur apparition sur le squar, un jeune homme blond était endormit sur un banc. Il devait être probablement ereinté, car la lumière ne l'empechait pas de continuer à dormir, d'ailleur il ne se reveilla que lorsqu'il prit un ballon d'enfant en plein dans la tête.  
-Eh maman! Regarde un clochard, poussa une voix enfantine.  
-Chut, ne dis pas ça mon chéri, fit la mère en eloignant son petit du jeune blond peu fréquentable qui venait de se reveiller.  
Sin regarda la mère et l'enfant s'éloigner de lui puis s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup et ne s'etait endormi qu'au debut de la matinée. Il n'avait pas eut son compte de sommeil et se sentait fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de l'église en face qui lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de sept heure du matin.  
Il bailla une dernière fois puis se leva. A présent la mère et son gamin n'était plus là et il decida d'aller faire quelque pas en ville.  
Les magasins commencaient à peine à ouvrir boutique et le blondinet se serait bien acheté quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le moindre sous et son estomac criait famine en vain. Il songea qu'Envy n'hesiterait pas à voler, mais cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne se sentait pas capable d'en faire autant. Il eut soudain une idée et se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il prit une assez grosse pierre et la posa devant lui. Il claqua une fois dans ses mains puis apposa ses paumes sur le caillou qui s'illumina d'un grand flash bleuté. L'instant d'après, la pierre avait était transmutée en pain et l'homonculus le devorait à pleine dent. Evidemment, grace à l'alchimie il pouvait changer une pierre en pain (1), mais cela restait limité: il ne pouvait pas, par exemple, avoir un poulet roti, car un poulet même en étant roti, reste un corps, chose donc impossible à transmuter... et comme il ne pourrait pas se nourrir indefiniment de pain, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose.

Et s'il allait à la caserne militaire, peut-être lui offrirait-on quelque chose pour se nourrir?

(1) Hein? mais jesus était un alchimiste alors? O.o y avez-vous dejà pensé ?...(lool sans arrière pensée religieuse qui pourrait être discriminatoire ..)

Bon bah comme d'hab hihi j'attend vos comentaire sur ce chapitre...

Kura Tsuki Merci c'est le genre de comentaire qui me fait trop plaisir

Lucifer Angel je sais mes chapitres sont plus courts que la moyenne comparé aux autres uteur ( mais je sais pas si t'a remarqué mes chapitre sont 2 fois plus longs que ceux de mes autre fics hihi)

Serleena Umm bah voila c'est fait

Letempsdunelarme aa merci ca me fait trooooo plaisir ca . J'espère que ca te plait toujours autant !

Tout ceux qui ont encore rien mis comme comm allez fo vous bougez les fesses là

+ 


	5. Chapter 5

Alphonse descendit du train en même temps que le sifflet indiquant son entrée en gare retentissait. Valise à la main, il portait un pantalon marron ainsi qu'un pull noir et des gants afin de masquer son automail. Il sortit de la gare et héla un taxi dans le quel il s'engouffra en demandant la caserne militaire de Central.  
Il se sentait assez curieux de savoir ce dont voulait lui parler Mustang, mais il redoutait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de bonne nouvelles. Alphonse regarda par la fenetre, Central n'avait pas changé, toujours la même métropole pleine de monde, enfin, à cette heure c'était logique vu qu'il devait s'approcher des onze du matin. Le taxi freina brusquemment et s'arreta devant la grille de la caserne bien connue par le cadet des Elric. Celui-ci paya largement le chauffeur et sortit du vehicule en hâte.  
Il passa la grille ouverte ou se tenait deux gardes et marcha le long de l'allée gravillonnée pour atteindre l'entrée. Alphonse entra dans la grande bâtisse blanche, posa sa valise à l'acceuil et se rendit directement au bureau du colonel Mustang où il frappa 3 coups sur la porte de bois.  
-Entrez, fit la voix de Roy de l'interieur de la pièce.  
Le jeune Elric penetra dans le bureau, en saluant respectuesement le miltaire assit derrière sa table de travail et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.  
-Ah Alphonse, assieds toi.  
Le jeune garcon prit place dans un siège et resta silencieux en attendant que Mustang lui explique les raisons de sa venue.  
Roy prit une pronfonde inspiration et dit:  
-Hier, j'ai vu l'homonculus de ton frère.  
Al ettouffa une exclamation. Bien sûr, bien sûr c'était cela qui lui avait échappé. Comment, en tant qu'alchimiste, avait-il pu oublier une chose si importante? Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux puis demanda:  
-Vous savez où il se trouve en ce moment?  
-Non, je lui ai proposé de venir à la caserne, mais j'ignore s'il viendra. Il est totalement boulversé, ca se voit. Pour l'instant il est sous l'influence des autres homonculus evidemment.  
Al inspira lentement et expira tout doucement comme pour calmer sa tension interieur. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
-Je suis occupé, fit Mustang.  
Cependant la porte s'ouvrit tout de même, et Riza entra avec une expression de dessaroi sur le visage.  
-Désolée, mais c'est important, fit-elle en laissant passer un adolescent blond.  
-Ed, s'écria Alphonse en se levant.  
Sin observa le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Ils se ressemblaient etrangement. Pas tant que ça, mais ils avaient la même forme de visage, par exemple.  
-C'est toi Alphonse, demanda l'homonculus à l'adolescent devant lui.  
Celui-ci qui venait de realiser que son frère à present devenu homonculus ne pouvait pas se rapeller, hocha la tête.  
-C'est toi qui m'a crée alors, demanda le blond d'une voix maitrisée alors qu'il sentait une sourde colère bouilloner lentement dans ses veines.

Alphonse baissa la tête et Sin se calma quelque peu. Voir ce garçon triste le rendait triste egalement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sembla vouloir se justifier, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car au même moment, une forme surgit par la fenetre ouverte et sauta dans le bureau. Envy.  
-Sin, je t'ai cherché partout, s'écria l'homonculus à son compagnon. Bon allez, tu t'amène.  
Le blond jeta un dernier regard aux autres et s'avança vers l'homonculus palmier qui observait les peronnes présente avec un air de profond dédain.  
-Ne bouge pas, fit Riza d'une voix trés calme en pointant le canon de son relvolver en direction de la tête d'Envy.  
-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu comptes me tuer avec ça?  
Il éclata franchement de rire puis reprit soudainement son calme.  
-Ne vous approchez plus de Sin. Edward Elric est mort. Vous avez compris?  
Il fit signe au blond de le suivre et sauta par la fenêtre. L'homonculus alchimiste s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre et en enjamba le rebord.  
-Ed, s'écria Alphonse d'une voix avec l'accent du desepoir.  
Le blondinet tourna son visage vers Al et lui lança un regard désolé. C'est vrai, il était désolé, ce garçon voulait revoir son frère, mais Envy avait raison, son frère était mort, et ce n'était lui qu'il voulait voir, ce n'était pas Sin mais bien Edward Elric qu'il pensait retrouver... De toute façon lui aussi aurait donné cher pour avoir de nouveaux des souvenir, une vie enfin... Mais c'était impossible, alors autant couper court aux illusions.  
Il se mit à suivres Envy qui marchait vers la sortie. Envy n'était pas son ami, mais il le suivait parce qu'il était son semblable, il pouvait comprendre, lui, c'était chose certaine.  
-Hm, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de suivre ces imbéciles, lui demanda l'homonculus palmier toutefois sans méchanceté.  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira l'autre. J'avais enie de savoir.  
Envy hocha la tête et il eut soudain un air presque compatissant et amical.  
-Je comprend, moi aussi au début j'avais du mal à m'y faire.  
Puis, comme s'il s'était brusquemment apercu de son attitude inhabituelle envers le blond il changea sousainement de ton:  
-En tout cas t'approches plus d'eux.  
Sin leva son regard doré et le planta dans celui violacé d'Envy.  
-Ils menttent, siffla l'homonculus palmier. Ils menttent sans arret et on ne peut pas le faire confiance. Crois moi, en 400 ans j'ai appris à les connaitre. Ils t'ont dit qu'ils t'aideraient ou un truc dans ce goût la je suppose, pourtant tu as bien vu que cette humaine n'a pas hésité à pointer son arme sur moi.  
Le blond hocha la tête. C'etait un peu triste à l'avouer, mais il devait admettre qu'Envy n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
-Bon, je te cherchais pour te dire que j'ai vu Lust, elle veut qu'on se taille de cette ville demain. Donc on a rendez-vous demain à midi devant la gare.  
-Attends, reteint Sin à l'homonculus qui semblait vouloir repartir. J'ai la dalle moi!  
Envy esquissa un sourire et fit:  
-C'est normal au debut que tu éprouves de la faim, c'est parce que ton âme se rappelle de ton ancienne condition d'humain. C'est difficile les premiers jours mais àprès tu te fait à l'idée que ça t'es inutile, tant que tu as des pierres rouges en réserve.  
L'homonculus pivota sur lui même et s'éloigna en adressant un signe de la main au blond qui le regardait perplexe.  
-Bon, sur ce je te laisse! Tchao j'ai plein de trucs à faire !

Le blond songea que ces trucs à faire devaient probablement consister à eliminer quelques humains, vraiemnt, Envy était un assez étrange homonculus.  
Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit quelques gouttes commencer à tomber, et au lieu de s'éloigner pour s'abriter, il leva le visage vers les nauges et sentit avec bonheur les gouttes s'écraser sur sa figure. Au debut juste quelques-une, puis le nombre d'entre elles s'accelera rapidemment jusqu'à devenir une multitude de petite perle liquide précipitée vers un unique but; se fondre sur la Terre. La pluie battante lui fouettait à présent le visage, et tout d'un coup plus rien, le sec. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui venait de stopper si brutalemment la casacade d'eau et apercut une toile noir au dessus de son visage. Un parapluie. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qui en était le proprietaire et apercut une jeune fille blonde aux longs cheveux.  
-Quand j'ai apprit ca, je suis venue directemment.  
Elle était jolie. Belle même.  
-Je peux rester, demanda t-elle timidement.  
Sin hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et elle resta à côté de lui, silencieuse, tandis qu'autour d'eux la pluie crepitait avec rage sur la toile cirée du parapluie. Elle ne parlait pas, et l'homonculus appréciait ce silence. Maintenant qu'il voyait de près son visage, il remarqua qu'elle était la petite fille de son rêve. Mince, comment s'appelait-elle déjà, il avait son prénom sur le bout de la langue.  
-Winry?  
La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.  
-Oui?  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne suis plus celui que tu crois Winry. Je.  
La blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha de lui comme si elle allait l'embrasser. Elle s'approcha si prés que l'alchimiste ne respirait plus du tout, ce qui le rendit subitemment rouge ecrevisse. Finalement, elle détourna la tête au dernier moment et lui dit:  
-Tu veux pas t'assoire sur un banc.  
Sin songea un moment à s'enfuir. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Envy un instant auparavant. Les humains mentent et trompent.  
-Oui, d'ac, repondit-il.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse, et l'homonculus apprécia ce silence. Il se sentait juste moins seul, avec quelqu'un, mais sans avoir de compte à rendre sur son vivant. En plus, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, la présence de cette fille le réconfortait.  
Lorsque le ciel eut terminé de pleurer, Winry replia les baleines de son parapluie et le tendit à l'adolescent.  
-Il faudra que tu viennes me le rendre, lui glissa t-elle avec un leger sourire.  
Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il la regarda deposer le parapluie à ses pieds et s'éloigner lentement, dans une demarche régulière.

Sin se leva, saisit de sa main gauche le parapluie noir et regarda le ciel. A présent quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers le ciel gris et orageux.

Eeet voila le cinquième chapitre .  
Bon bah ca commence par "re" et ca finit par "views" hein ! ( autre indice egalement "com" et finit par "mentaires"  
Dites moi ce que vous aimeraiez ce qui se passe par la suite, vos idée et vos remarques... (positif ou negatif cela va sans dire)

Bizous a tous et merci aux reviewers

lolodie Attend au prochain chapitre... petite explication sur le sujet

SilverDaggermerci pour ton comm ca fait plaizir .

Letempsdunlarme j'aiemrais bien plouvoir écrire + mais bon... mes parents trouve que je fait trop d'ordi du coup mon temps et réduit à une fois tout les deux jours (saloprie de parents tiens lol) -.-'

+ 


	6. Chapter 6

La pluie était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et à présent le ciel s'était totalement dégagé. Le blond pouvait toujours sentir la faim le tirraller, et l'idée de ne plus jamais avaler quoique ce soit celon Envy, lui paraissait assez étrange. Quoiqu'en y reflechissant bien c'était assez logique: Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut manger pour vivre, et étant donné qu'il etait déjà mort.  
Il regarda un instant le parapluie dans sa main. Allait-il le rendre ou alors deciderait-il de le poser ici, pour faire comprendre à Winry qu'il ne desirait plus avoir de contact avec son passé? La seconde alternative serait sans doute la plus judicieuse, mais une petite voix désagrable et pourtant si véridique lui chuchotait qu'il se devait de le lui rendre.  
Il poussa un profond soupir et se mit à courir le plus vite possible dan la rue où était partit la blonde. Il courut pendant quelques minutes et ne tarda pas à apercevoir sa silouhette solitaire au bout d'une ruelle.  
-Winry !  
La jeune fille s'arreta et se retourna, envoyant ses mêches blonde valser autour de son visage.  
Il courut jusqu'à elle et s'arreta. Bizaremment, cette course ne l'avait presque pas fatigué, et il n'eut pas besoin de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il sentait une infime partie de pierre rouge s'evaporer de sa reserve afin de compenser les efforts donnés.  
-Ecoute, fit-il en lui tendant son parapluie. Je suis désolé, mais tu sais, je ne peux pas... Je suis un homonculus maintenant.  
Winry prit l'objet et lui sourit tristemment.  
-Je sais bien, mais il faut que tu saches... Alphonse est sinceremment désolé. Il aimerait te le dire en face, mais il sait que tu le repousseras.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel à présent ensoleillé et continua:  
-Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je ne sais pas non plus si toi tu peux comprendre dans quelle position est Alphonse. Tu saisis?  
Sin hocha lentement la tête et fit mine de s'interesser à l'arc-en-ciel tronant dans les nuages.  
Oui, bien sûr, c'était comprehensible. Aprés lui-même n'avait-il pas tenté de transuter sa propre mère? Il imaginait très bien ce que devait éprouver ce garçon qui fut jadis la personne la plus chère dans son coeur.  
-Vous allez rester Central, toi et les autres?  
-Non, repondit Sin en baissant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Non, nous prenons le train demain à midi.  
En voyant le regard de Winry, il ne put s'empecher d'ajouter:  
-Désolé.  
Puis, sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et partit les mains dans les poches. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ni la rendre triste, mais, songea t-il, c'était inevitable. En restant avec ses anciens contacts, il n'arriverait qu'à se rendre encore plus nostalgique, et de plus cela l'obligerait à renier sa nouvelle famille d'homonculus...

Il passa le reste de la journée à se convaincre qu'il avait prit la bonne décision en se multipliant les arguments, tandis que la nuit arrivait progressivement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité soit totale. Il décréta qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe encore une nuit à dormir dehors, si bien qu'il se mit à la recherche d'un hôtel dans le quel passer la nuit.  
Il en trouva un peu de temps aprés. Un hotel d'apparence modeste et qui semblait convenir à ce dont il avait besoin. Il entra dans le bâtiment et s'adressa à l'homme derrière un comptoir qui semblait être l'accueil.  
-Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre.  
L'homme au crâne degarni semblait assez vieux, et il toisa un instant le jeune blond derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.  
-Hmm, tu as de quoi payer?  
Sin se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait payer avec ses poings, mais il eut soudain une autre idée. Une idée guère légale, mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis, au diable les scrupules.  
-J'ai de l'or.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil comme pour lui dire qu'il attendait de voir ça, et avec un haussement d'épaule exaspéré, l'homonculus saisit un stylo plume sur le comptoire, et aprés un grand flash de luimère bleuté, un stylo en or massif reposait devant le regard ébahi du veil homme.  
-Alchimste, hein?  
-Tu poses pas de questions et tu aura l'or . En attendant donnes moi une chambre.  
Le vieux saisit le stylo d'un geste nerveux comme s'il avait peur que le garçon ne se precipite dessus tout d'un coup et se saisit d'une petite clef dorée dans un placard derrière lui qu'il tendit à l'homonculus.  
-Chambre 35 deuxième étage, marmonna t-il. Voulez-vous le petit dejeunez?  
-Hm ça sera inutile, merci, répondit le blond en gagnant les escalier.  
Il grimpa les deux étage et marcha le long du couloir. La moquette étouffant le bruit de ses pas, tout était silencieux dans l'hôtel hormis quelques ronflements monotones qui parevnaient à se faire entendre jusque dans le couloir. Il arriva devant une porte semblable à toute les autres portant une petite plaque de plastique indiquant le numéro 35.

L'homonculus tourna la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit dans un décliq sonore qui révéla une chambre petite et propre, qui lui conviendrait tout ça fait pour passer la nuit. Il se sentait trés fatigué non seulement à cause de se journée agitée, mais également à cause du manque de sommeil dû à la nuit dernière passée sur un banc publique.  
Il sauta sur le lit qui amorti son poids dans un bruit de vieux ressorts, et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Durant la nuit il fit des rêves étranges pendant lesquels revenaient inlassablement une même armure, il se voyait lui et l'armure, ils tenaient des propos qu'il ne comprenaient pas. Puis à nouveau lui-même et cette armure rigolant et jouant, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser librement. Puis un cercle de transmutation, une odeur de souffre, des cris.  
NON!  
-hhh!  
Sin se reveilla brusquemment le souffle court et passa une main dans ses cheuveux blonds. Combien de temps encore ces rêves allaient-ils le poursuivre de la sorte?  
Les homonculus ne peuvent pas rêver... Ce qui hante leur sommeil sont les bribes de souvenir appartennant à leur vivant.  
Etait-il donc condamné à réver de ces horreurs pour toute le reste de son existence? Il chercha a tatons l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet qui repandit une luimère électrique de mauvaise qualité. Sin jetta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge murale, encastrée dans le mur afin d'éviter le vol, et apprit qu'il était six heures du matin. Il pouvait se lever et partir, bien qu'il soit encore un peu tôt... Il bailla un instant, il eprouvait encore un peu de fatigue.  
L'ampoule basse tension emettait un bourdonnement continu et désagréable, si bien que le blond éteignit la lumière et laissa retomber sa tête brutalemment sur l'oreiller. Il avait faim, et il pensa à avaler quelque chose. Il repensa avidemment aux pierres rouges dans la cabane, il aurait accepté de coeur joie d'en avaler encore quelques unes... c'était bien la meilleur chose qu'il n'ai jamais mangé à ce qu'il s'en souvienne.  
Il referma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir ce que pouvait bien faire l'effet de manger quelque chose. Il s'efforca de se rappeller ce que procurait la sensation de la nouritture sur la palais, car à bien s'en rappeller, il n'avait absolument pas gouté le morceau de pain qu'il avait mangé hier. Il renouvela les efforts pour faire renaitre son sens des goûts, mais rien à faire, c'était totalement inconnu à son organisme et entierement indescriptible à son cerveau. Il songea que cela devait être une punition supplementaire pour être un homonculus, et garda les yeux fermés. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il ne tardea pas à s'endormir de nouveau où cette fois les rêves furent un peu moins obsedants pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se reveilla, vers dix heures du matin, il s'étira longment, et au moment ou il pensait prendre une douche, il s'appercut qu'il n'avait absolument pas transpiré ou quoique ce soit qui puisse prouver que son corps vivait. Il haussa les épaules et descendit sans plus attendre à la reception. Il avait encore deux heures devant lui pour se rendre à la gare.

Alors qu'il s'apprettait à sortir de l'hôtel, le viel homme à l'acceuil l'arreta d'un cri.  
-Hé vous là! Vous m'aviez promit de l'or je crois.  
Sin se retourna lentement vers l'homme et lui décrocha un regard digne d'Envy. Le receptionniste se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il savait ausi bien que le blond que rien que le stylo en or coûtait à peu prés le prix de dix chambres, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empecher d'en redemander.  
-Aaah les humains, soupira l'homonculus en poussant la porte de l'hôtel qui donnait sur la rue.

Il sortit du bâtiment et observa la ville. La rue qui était totalement déserte hier encore, grouillait à présent d'homme d'affaire, de femme partie faire les courses, d'enfant jouant inconsciemment ou promenant un chien et de voiture klaxonnantes dont les conducteurs pestaient sontre les embouteillages.  
Il songea un instant à aller du côté de la caserne miltaire, mais abandonnea bien vite l'idée: il ne gagnerait rien de plus qu'hier.  
Il prit lentement le chemin de la gare, en s'arrettant ça et là pour regarder autour de lui, àpres tout celon Sloth, il avait passé prés de deux mois à dormir, alors il pouvait à présent profiter...

Il resta un moment à observer l'agitation citadine, puis, lorsque midi s'approcha, il gagna la gare où était déjà arrivé Wrath.

Laissez moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre

Serleena hmhm non non, avoue que ça serait bien trop facile comme fin

SilverDagger merci beaucoup les reviex comme ca me font toujours troooop plaisir ( et je dis pas ça juste pour faire style, je le jure) !

Letempsdunelarme Oui d'ailleur moi même je ne surcie pas, en fait je suis un fantome à l'heure ou j'écris ( -.- ' un fantome con alors ...) lool! Pour ta question, je suppose qu'Envy part torturer quelques humains, en fait ce n'est pas important pour la suite de la fic ( eeh non ce n'était pas la question piège ahah )

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

+ 


	7. Chapter 7

Roy Mustang regarda sans le voir l'arc-en-ciel à travers sa fenêtre, il était préoccupé. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait vu ces deux derniers jours, et inutile de preciser que tout cela l'ébranlait fortement. Il mit sa main droite dans la poche de son uniforme, et ses doigts caressèrent le tissu doux de ses gants blancs: aller toucher ses gants étaient devenu une sorte de reflexe lorsqu'il se sentait troublé et le signe exterieur du dessaroi qui l'habitait alors.  
Il revoyait à chaque instant les yeux dorés du jeune homonculus, et l'incertitude mélée à une peur certaine qu'on pouvait lire à travers ceux-ci, veritables miroirs de la tension interieur du blondinet.  
Il feflechissait intensement. Existait-il quelque chose qui puisse arranger la situation? Non, bien sûr... Edward était mort, et Sin le simple reflet d'une erreur.  
Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.  
-Entrez, fit Roy d'une voix morne.  
Il se tenait face à la fenêtre et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui venait d'entrer.  
-Vous pensez toujours à lui, n'est ce pas Colonel?  
Il reconut la voix de son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Depuis deux jours je ne fais penser qu'à ça.  
Elle penetra dans la pièce, et Mustang entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.  
-Winry a été le trouver hier. Je l'ai vue lorsqu'elle est rentrée.  
Cette fois Mustang se retourna entierement et Riza su qu'elle avait réeussi à retenir son attention.  
-Il lui a dit que lui et les autres homonculus partiraient de Central à midi. A cette heure ils ne devraient plus tarder à quitter la ville. Et puis.  
Roy haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer.  
-Il lui a dit "désolé.  
Mustang hocha la tête imperceptiblement et congedia la jeune femme. Il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec ce mot. Désolé. S'il avait dit cela, ça signifiait qu'il agissait contre son envie. Sans doute avait-il prit la décision de partir avec les homonculus... Oui, c'était le cas le plus probable et le plus logique, car aprés tout pourquoi ferait-il confiance aux militaires à Alphonse ou à Winry s'il ne se rappelait même plus d'eux ?  
Le visage d'Alphonse lui vint subitemment à l'esprit. Le jeune garçon devait se morfondre à l'heure qu'il était. Edward, son frère, l'être le plus profondemment ancré dans son coeur lui en voulait... Quoique ça soit logique, Ed n'avait absolument pas demandé à être transmuté, mais Roy pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait ressentit Alphonse. Lui-même, l'idée de la transmutation humaine l'avait effleurée lorsque son meilleur ami Hughes était décédé.  
Tué par des homonculus d'ailleurs. Par ceux avec qui s'était mit Edward en outre.  
Il soupira. Dieu que c'était compliqué. Comment réagir face à cette situation? Il aurait bien était en peine de le dire... Il s'était juré de venger son meilleur ami, mais s'était également promit de toujours proteger cet enfant...

Oui, lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois Edward Elric, il savait que ce môme ferait de grandes choses... D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait? Reussir à donner un corps entier n'était pas donné à tout le monde, en fait il était le premier à avoir réussi, même en mourrant... Un génie. Oui, voilà ce qu'il était en fait, un génie... Pour preuve, le simple fait d'enter à l'âge de douze ans au sein de l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état le demontrait bien... Dommage qu'il n'eusse pas vécu plus longtemps sans doute aurait-il eut un avenir des plus prometteurs. Quoique être un homonculus n'était pas le sort de tout le monde non plus.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il observa en silence la pile de dossiers présente sur la surface lisse de la table et songea qu'il lui aurait été bien facile d'y mettre le feu d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il n'avait vraiment pas le coeur au travail aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours en fait, mais cette fois, c'était pour des raisons partculières...

-Envy tu aurais pu te dépecher, tu es le dernier, fit Lust à l'homonculus qui venait d'arriver, lair peu pressé.  
Le concerné haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait clairement que c'était bien là le dernier de ses soucis, et Lust reprit:  
-En plus je t'avais demandé de rester avec Sin.  
-Oh ca va c'est plus un bébé, lança le jeune homme aux yeux violets en levant les bras. Faut toujours que tu te mettes à raller.  
Lust adopta une expression contrariée mais ne chercha pas plus loin.  
-Bon on embarque ou quoi, fit Wrath. Je vous signale qu'on va être les derniers comme d'hab...

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers le quai et monta dans un des wagons, qui s'avera être totalement vide.  
-Où va-t-on demanda Sin à Lust lorsqu'ils s'eurent installés.  
Celle-ci le devisagea quelques secondes puis répondit d'un ton enigmatique -Créer la pierre philosophale.  
-Tu veux dire pour pouvoir récuperer nos souvenirs?  
Envy qui avait suivit la conversation coupa Lust:  
-Comme si l'autre vielle Dante allait nous l'accorder! Tu parles! Et comme Sin peut pas l'utiliser sur lui même... c'est cuit! C'est pas au bout de 400 ans que je m'attends à tout retrouvé héhé.  
-Quoiqu'il en soit nous allons executer ses ordres.  
Wrath bailla longuement et finit par s'endormir tandis qu'Envy regardait par la fenêtre d'un air blazé.

11h50 ( 30 minutes auparavant)

Alphonse prit son sac et le lança sur ses épaules. Il avait prit sa décision et s'y tiendrait, il ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi sans qu'il sache, sans se faire pardonner par la créature qu'il avait crée qu'il ne considerait pas moins comme son frère. Il quitta en hâte la caserne militaire et jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. 11h50. Winry avait dit qu'ils partaient à midi, il avait encore 10 minutes pour voir où il allaient.  
Il sauta dans un taxi et demanda en hâte la gare de Central. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant celle-ci et il apercut le petit groupe d'homonculus qui se dirigeait à l'interieur.  
Alphonse lança un billet au chauffeur du taxi et marcha rapidemment de manière à ne pas les perdre de vue sans se faire reperer: pas question de se monter aux homonculus qui en voulaient à sa peau et qui l'avait defendu de s'approcher de son frère. Il les vit monter dans un train et, voyant que celui-ci s'appretait à partir, il courut vers la locomotive et entra dans un compatiment au tout dernier moment. Il s'assit à côté d'un vielle dame et attendit que le temps passe en surveillant à chaque arret si les homonculus ( qui devaient se trouver deux wagons plus loin) ne descendaient pas.  
Alphonse s'étonna que le controleur ne vienne pas, en effet il n'avait pas eut le temps d'acheter un billet, et supposa qu'il avait dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie des homonculus à l'avant du train. Il se demandait si son frère participait dans les sales affaires d'Envy et compagnie quand il apercut soudain le petit groupe qu'il surveillait descendre sur le quai. Il sortit en hâte du train qui n'allait pas tarder à repartir, tout en priant pour qu'Envy ou Sin ne le reconnaisse pas, en effet hormis ces deux là, aucun des homonculus ne savait quelle était son apparence depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Il rabattit sa capuche au cas où, et fit mine de marcher comme un voyageur attendant quelqu'un, sans perdre de vue les 5 personnes.

Wrath qui venait tout juste d'être reveillé affichait un air grognon et suivait les 4 autres en trainant des pieds. La gare était plus petite que celle de Central, mais semblait tout de même appartenir à une ville importante si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de voyageurs sur les quais et sortirent de la gare. Sin ne se rappellait pas être jamais venu dans cette ville, mais apparemment, les autres savaient où ils allaient, car Lust, qui était à la tête du groupe marchait en prenant des rues particulière. Wrath ronchonnait toujours, Envy s'amusait à faire peur aux mômes qui le regardaient avec trop d'instance, Gluttony degustait un chat qu'il avait attrapé, et Sin regardait autour de lui avec attention comme pour retenir tout ce qu'il voyait de la ville. Bref le groupe avait une allure plutôt particulière, et suivant Lust, ils ne tardèrent pas à se trouver à la bordure de la ville, qui se trouvait être un bois. Il marchèrent encore un peu dans la foret, et gagnèrent un bâtiment de beton armé qui semblait avoir appartenu à l'armée pendant la guerre, à présent desafecté.  
-Bon, fit Lust avec un air satisfait. Voilà où nous pourrons nous retrouver. Pratique, peu cotoyé, et assez grand, c'est l'endroit idéal pour nous rejoindre!  
-Oui, bon, tu nous de la pub ou quoi là, coupa Envy qui récolta un regard meurtrier de la part de la belle homonculus.  
-Ouais, bah à tout à l'heure alors, moi j'y vais, fit Wrath qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme.  
Gluttony semblait à présent s'occuper de trés trés prêt aux oiseaux et Lust poussa un soupir:  
-Bon, si personne ne veut se mettre au travail maintenant.  
Elle s'éloigna du bâtiment désafecté, et Sin se retrouva tout seul pres de l'ancien blauk öss.  
Il s'assit par terre quand il entendit une voix l'appeller et il tourna la tête.

Alphonse Elric s'avancait d'un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

S'il vous plaiiiiiiit des reviews je vous implore bassement à genoux ( ca se dit ca O.o ?)

+ 


	8. Chapter 8

Sin haussa les sourcils dans une expression surprise. Comment avait-il fait pour les suivre jusqu'ici? Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls et Alphonse prit la parole:  
-Sin, je... Désolé de venir te deranger mais... je voulais te demander si... enfin, est ce que tu veux bien me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fais?  
Apparement le jeune garçon avait eut du mal à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et semblait mal à l'aise. Sin sentit ces paroles comme une bouffée d'air chaud, et immediatement, toute l'amertume qu'il éprouvait envers Alphonse Elric s'évapora. Sin sourit et hocha la tête. -Et puis aussi, continua le plus jeune des Elric sur sa lancée. Je suis désolé, le corps que tu m'avais donné, en tentant de te ramener, j'ai gaspillé un bras et une jambe...pour enfin.  
Le garçon retira son gant gauche et souleva un pan de son pantalon pour qu'il puisse en juger par lui même.  
C'était donc ça... Brusquement, un flot de sentiment envers son frère fit surface, et un brusque élant d'amour l'assaillit. Le brun s'approcha de l'homonculus voyant que celui-ci ne lui en voulait plus, ce qui fit brusquement tressaillir le blond.  
-Que ce qu'il y a, demanda Alphonse voyant qu'il tremblait legerement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as sur toi, fit le blondinet en preferant garder ses distances.  
-Oh, murmura Al en prenant son portefeuille dans la poche interieur de son manteau et dont il en sortit une mèche de cheveux blonds.  
Sin etouffa un cri, et Al se rapella soudainement que les homonculus ne pouvaient supporter d'être en présence de quelque chose leur ayant appartenu étant vivant. Il rangea d'un geste la mèche de cheveux soigneusement et s'appretaiy à faire des excuses lorsque son frère lui demanda:  
-Al, est ce que tu as de la craie sur toi?  
-Je, oui... Mais pour quoi faire?  
-Donne s'il te plait.  
Le jeune homme fouilla un instant une poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit bout de craie blanche, la même utilisée habituellement par les alchimistes, et la lança à son frangin.  
Sin avait pris sa décision et ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Il commenca à tracer un cercle alchimique, sur le sol betonné autour de l'ancien bâtiment militaire, et termina son oeuvre quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Edwaaard, fit Alphonse incertain en voyant le cercle que venait de tracer son frère. Qu'est ce que tu.  
Sin le coupa brusquement:  
-Ecoute moi Alphonse, je vais entrer dans ce cercle qui permet de sceller un homonculus. Scelle moi, et une fois cela fait, tu aura assez des pierres rouges que j'aurais recrachés pour te faire un nouveau bras et ue nouvelle jambe.  
-Non, s'exclama Alphonse devant ce qu'il s'apprettait à faire.  
Sin remplit ses poumons d'air frais sans doute pour la dernière fois. Si. Il voulait le faire. Pourquoi? Parce qu'être un homonculus ce n'était pas une vie, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester avec ses semblables pour les siècles à venir, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de fabriquer une pierre philosophale constituée de miliers de vies humaines qui serait utilisée aux fins personnelles d'une folle, et surtout pour Alphonse. C'était décidé d'avance, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Ignorant, les protestation d'Alphonse, Sin avanca d'un pas et le cercle se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge aveuglant. Une brusque sensation de faiblesse envahit tout ses membres et le fit tomber à genoux comme si une force invisible aspirait toutes ses forces. Il se mit à haleter par intervalles rapides et sentit une sensation de brulure se rependre le long de sa gorge.Il eut un brusque hoquet et regurgita une première quantité de pierre rouges qui tombèrent dans un éclaboussement sur le sol de béton. Le processus avait déjà débuté.

Seigneur, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle douleur, c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il flancha et dut poser ses mains devant lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. A present à quatre pattes, prisonnier au centre du cercle de transmutation, il n'écoutait pas les cris de son cadet qui le suppliait de faire machine arrière. C'était trop tard, et tout deux le savaient. Un nouveau flot de pierres rouges sortit de sa bouche, et la sensation de desequilibre s'intensifia en même temps que ses bras commencaient à ne plus pouvoir supporter son propre poids. Ses reserves de pierres de vie étaient presque assechées à présent, il pouvait le ressentir en lui. Il était essouflé et épuisé, la douleur le faisait trembler violemment, et un ultime hoquet lui fit cracher ses dernières pierres rouges.  
Ca y est. Il y était. Il était totalement démuni de ses pierres de vie et la souffrance répandue dans tout son être le secouait de spasme nerveux et incontrolables qui le secouaient de toute part. Il trouva cependant la force d'hurler à son frangin qui regardait la scène avec des yeux horrifiés.  
-Jette les cheveux!  
Voyant que celui-ci secouait la tête en signe de dénegation , il cria dans un ultime effort:  
-VAS-Y! MAINTENANT !  
A contre coeur, Alphonse jetta la mèche de cheveux blonds dans le cercle rougeoyant qui fit redoubler d'intensité l'éclat de la luimère dégagée.  
La douleur pourtant déjà insoutenable, décupla encore de force, et le blond n'eut à présent même plus le courage de se maintenir à quatre pattes. Son souffle s'était fait roque et ses pupilles dilatées par la douleur. Il murmurra du bout des lèvres à l'intention d'Alphonse tombé à genoux:  
-Scelle-moi... maintenant... s'il te plait Al, les larmes emplissant ses yeux bleus, apposa ses mains sur le cercle où reposait son frère, et la lumière jaillit du cercle avec encore plus d'intensité pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le blondinet, allongé sur le côté, leva vers le ciel son visage où un mince sourire s'étalait. Il ne sentait à présent plus que la douceur de son être et des effluves de chaleur le traverser tandis qu'il était transmuté, il baignait dans une extase de bonheur et rien n'aurait pu le faire regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa délivrance en quelque sorte.  
Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, tout était terminé, et devant le batiment de béton ne restaient plus qu'un cercle tracé à la craie, un tas de petite pierre rouges, et un jeune garçon agenouillé, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

( 1 semaine plus tard)

Central

Roy Mustang ne pouvait s'empecher de repenser une fois de plus à se qu'avait fait Edward, ou Sin, enfin, peut importait le terme. Ce garçon s'était vraiment sacrifié toute sa vie et jusqu'à sa mort. Ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère... C'était certes d'une manière quelque peu horrifiant, mais tellement plein de noblesse et de courage... Quel courage, qui de son entourage aurait été prêt à en faire autant? Il se servit un verre du scotch présent dans un tiroir de son bureau et but à la mémoire du cadet Elric tandis que son regard parcourait vaguement la pièce. Il s'arreta un instant sur un des fauteille, il pouvait encore se rememorrer Edward, avachi sur celui-ci à moitié entrain de dormir tandis que son supérieur lisait son rapport.  
Roy soupira et finit d'un trait son verre.  
La vie continuait...

Rizembool

Alphonse, assis à côté de Winry, sentait la caresse du vent sur son visage. Il se trouvait dehors, à Rizembool, là où il avait grandi et où il se sentait à sa place. Il passa sa main gauche à présent redevenue de chair dans ses cheveux chatains et inspira l'air qui lui dilatait les narines. Il n'oublierait jamais. Non jamais.  
-Hé tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?  
Alphonse se tourna vers Winry qui bavardait à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire pour toute réponse. Winry avait été trés conciliante avec lui durant cette épreuve. Elle aussi avait été tés ébranlée par les evenements, mais elle avait su le soutenir et ils s'étaient consolés mutuellement.  
Alphonse se laissa tomber sur le dos et sentit l'herbe verte lui froler le visage.

La vie est ainsi faite, dure parfois, tendre ou triste celon les moment, mais sans jamais s'arreter elle poursuit son chemin, et continue imuablement, Alphonse le savait mieux que quinconque.

FIN

Je sais, je sais ce que vous allez me dire: ma fic et triste et tout et tout.  
Mais bon, hehe j'avais convenu la fin comme ça depuis le début... ( de toute facon vous l'aurez compris depuis le 1er chapitre, ma fic est assez dark j'avais envie d'en faire une de ce style niark niark..) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire dans son ensemble, ce que vous avez aprécié ou non et si vous avez des idées ou des conseils pour que j'améliore mon style d'écriture...

En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et j'y suis particulirement sensible ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Bizz à tous !

+ 


End file.
